1. Field of the Invention
This apparatus provides a hydrodynamic and reinforced hull design and hydrodynamic assist for catamarans which particularly adapt the boat for movement over land, water, ice and snow and for efficient planing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shaping the hull of a boat to provide enhanced performance is known in the art. Cyr, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,215, teaches a hull having an essentially flat bottom main section which has an open bottom air tunnel which permits air flow therethrough.
Czerniak, U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,075, has a channel extending longitudinally approximately one-third the length of the vessel on the underside of the hull which contains propellers. Balquet et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,077, has two shaped keels connected by a center platform with two sealing devices which provide a supporting air cushion.
Kobayashi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,810, has a hull with a generally flat undersurface which have a pair of concave sections formed transversely outwardly of the flat undersurface to improve stability in straight ahead running without increasing the resistance to forward movement. Coles, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,591, modifies a boat hull by at least one axial tunnel intermediate the bow and transom to enhance lift and rough water stability.
In Mardikian, U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,373, a jet ski hull has oppositely disposed symmetrical concave curvilinear fluted walls which form the bow portion of the lower hull section, and an elongated outer fluted groove within the walls arranged to cause the water to spin at a high velocity and generate a suction action between the bottom surface of the hull and the water.
The prior art does not teach shaping a hull to direct water and turbulence aft and under the hull to be discharged aft of the hull to decrease drag and increase lift. In addition, no hull shaping or use of additional material to provide additional strength and decrease friction and decrease heat resulting from friction when traveling over a solid terrain is taught. The use of an additional hull between the catamaran hulls to assist in planning is also not taught.